fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miandel-The Light Refractor
Name: Miandel. Miandel was the apprentice to the Jennerit Spymaster Deande for four thousand years and was considered an excellent scout and messenger for Deande’s schemes. That was until Miandel was sent on a mission to locate and capture Galilea for the Jennerit science guilds who are interested in replicating her corruption abilities. Galilea discovered Miandel and defeated her in single combat. While bleeding out, Miandel became infected with Galilea’s corruption. However, it had the opposite effect on her and caused Miandel to generate excessive beams of light from her body while strange crystals grew from her body because the corruption reacted to her Sustainment. A Jennerit extraction team found her and captured her to run experiments on her. She was considered a freak beyond Jennerit standards and thrown out of the Imperium right before Rendain’s coup de tat. Miandel spent the next several years before the creation of the Battleborn serving with the Rogues by providing them intel of Jennerit defenses, supply lines, and armaments. Now that the universe is coming to an end, Miandel has joined the fight to serve one last time with Deande, her old master. Health: 1223 Shields: 300 Role: Attacker/Territorial/Assassin/Advanced Weapons: Miandel’s primary attack is a beam of light she emits from her right hand which deals 26 damage every second an enemy is hit with it. Her alt fire throws a crystal shard at an area which allows her beam of light to refract towards enemies, dealing 26 damage each second to enemies who cross the beams of light. Up to three shards can be placed at a time and they can be destroyed. Ability 1: Prismatic Prison: Miandel throws three shards to an area forming a triangle. Enemies who step in the shards are blinded for 3 seconds. If Miandel charges the trap, it will deal 40 damage per second to enemies who step in it with Refraction Grid. Two of these traps can be placed at a time and they can be destroyed. Ability 2: Crystal Seeker: Miandel throws a shard which homes in on an enemy and deals 82 damage and remains attached to them for 12 seconds. Refraction Grid cause Miandel’s beam of light to refract off the affected enemy to a nearby enemy and deal 26 damage per second. Ultimate: Radiant: Miandel emits a focused beam of light with both hands which doubles the damage of her primary attack for 8 seconds. The beam of light will bounce between shards and deal double damage to enemies caught in Refraction Grid. Talent: Refraction Grid: Miandel can use her primary attack to refract light between the shards her abilities create and deal damage to enemies who cross the beams of light. The beams of light will refract from shards that are near each other. Augmentation Paths: Crystalline and Refractor Crystalline Level 1: Increase the number of shards Miandel can have active at a time with her alt-fire. +1 shard. Level 2: Miandel can have an additional Prismatic Prison active at any given time. +1 more trap. Level 3: Enemies affected by Crystal Seeker are marked in the world for your teammates to see for the last six seconds of the ability. Level 4: Enemies blinded by Prismatic Prison have a portion of their shield energy transferred to Miandel. +15% shield steal. Level 5: Increase the damage of Miandel’s unrefracted light beam by 20%. Level 6: Miandel can use her light beam to recharge teammates’ shields while active. Level 7: As long as Miandel has shield energy, she takes reduced penetration damage. -30% penetration damage. Level 8: Crystal Seeker’s cooldown is reduced whenever an enemy activates a Prismatic Prison. -5 seconds off of cooldown. Level 9: Prismatic Prison’s blind duration is increased. +1 second blind duration. Level 10: Radiant deals increased damage the longer it is focused on an enemy. Up to 30% additional damage. Refractor Level 1: Miandel’s light beam refracts in two directions instead of one, dealing 30% less damage. Level 2: Prismatic Prison deals 20 damage per second to enemies who set foot in it if the trap goes uncharged. Level 3: Crystal Seeker deals 9 damage per second while it is attached to an enemy. Level 4: Increases the range of Miandel’s light beam. +25% increased range. Level 5: Miandel can charge her secondary ability to drop a larger crystal in an area which has increased refraction range than one of her basic crystal shards. Level 6: Miandel’s light beam deals increased damage to enemy stationary units and has a chance to refract light off of the unit and still deal damage. +20% refracted light damage and refraction chance. Level 7: Miandel’s light now refracts to two enemies instead of one if she attacks someone affected by Crystal Seeker. Level 8: Prismatic Prisons are now cloaked 2 seconds after arming. Level 9: Whenever an enemy is hit by refracted light for at least two seconds, one second gets taken off of all active cooldowns. Level 10: Radiant’s light beam is wider and has a greater refraction distance between her shards. +40% refraction distance.